Kagura, My Love
by KAGURALOVER
Summary: Rin's thoughts on her realtionship with Kagura.Pairing:Kagura
1. Chapter 1

Another weird pairing made by me!(I do it on purpose.)

Disclamier:I do not own Fruits Basket.

Pairing: Rin &Kagura

If you were anywhere near my house you probably would have heard screams of passion. You probably would have never guessed it would be me and Kagura. We usually pretend to hate each other, but I could never truly hate her.

Our realtionship strated the day Kyo told her that he would never love her.I was also depressed about the things that were going on between me and Haur. That day one thing lead to another and we ended up falling for each other.( A certain boar snapped Rin from her thoughts.)

Isuzu, is something wrong? When Kagura looked at me worried I started to wonder how that cat rejected her. I guess what Haur told me was true, he is an idiot. I told her I was fine, then gave her a kiss.You're probably wondering "how did she get over Kyo?"

Well, Kagura is not completely over the cat, but hopefully she will be. No one knows about our realtionship, except Momiji. He had saw us making out under a tree in the park. He swore he wouldn't tell. If he does he'll be punished.

Kagura just walked back in. She's telling me to get dressed because her mother is coming. For now, we'll just stick to hating each other, until I find a way to break the curse.

_I know Rin and Kagura don't hate each other, but it's my story.Sorry it's so short and for Rin being totally out of character._


	2. Phone Call

_HeartAngel asked me to continue,so I will.I was planning on continuing._

_Disclamier: Go back to the first chapter._

* * *

One thing that might give away our realtionship is jealousy.It hasn't yet,but it almost did.It would have happened if it wasn't for a certain someone. **

* * *

FLASHBACK (Rin's POV) **

_Isuzu can you get the phone?_

_Why can't that woman get the phone herself?I'm not her slave! _

**_Rin:Hello?Who is this?Oh Kyo, well what do you want! _**

**_Kyo:I didn't call to listen to you!Is Kagura there?_**

_**Rin:**I wonder what he wants with Kagura?I know she still has some feelings for Kyo, but... _

_**Kyo:Hello,is Kagura there are not!**_

* * *

"Here!It's the stupid cat!"_Maybe I can listen to their conversation to see what he wants. _

Kagura:Meet you where?I don't know about this.Isuzu will be left all alone.Really she can come!Okay!We are off to buy a gift!

_A gift?Are we going to a party?"_Isuzu, have you heard today is Tohru-kun's birthday and she's having a party later on today!Kyo-kun had forgot to tell us."_He forgot alright!He probably just didn't want us to come,but he probably didn't want Tohru to think we didn't want to come and that would probably make her sad.I can't believe he's still scraed of Kagura!Then again yes I can."_Hey,Isuzu maybe I can give Tohru 2 of my stuffed animals and we can say one is from you and one is from me."

"I have to buy Tohru a gift on my own.Where's the party going to be at?"We're going to meet at Shii-chan's house,but the party is going to be at the park!"_I can't tell if she's excited about the party or is she excited about... Forget it."_Isuzu your quiet,well more quiet than usual.Is something bothering you?You can tell me about it."

"Nothing's wrong."We'll if you say so.I can't wait to see the others!It's been so long!"_I can't believe that I feel jealous! Although,I do have competiton for her love. Like Yuki.It was easy to figure out that he was in love with her or more recently Hatori._"Kagura, I'll be in my room."_I don't like to sleep much and she knows that sleep.I would be lying if I said I was going to bed. _

_I won't let them take her from me!...I want Kagura to look and talk aboutme the same way she did Kyo."_Isuzu,um...well._She's blushing?_C-can I sleep with you?"You know I don't sleep."But I still wanna stay.""Alright."She got into bed and climbed into my arms.

I strated to wonder why I loved her apparently she was wondering the same thing."Isuzu,why do you love me?"What?"Why are you in love with?I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me! Well,I_-_

* * *

Sorry if it's confusing and for the mistakes!I noticed they don't seem like there a couple,but they're still have some confusing things to work out.The main question in this story is:Will they stay together or not?That's still undecided.I also don't seem to be getting Rin and Kagura's character right. 


End file.
